List of characters by species
This page alphabetically lists all of the character species that appear in DreamWorks Animation's movies, TV series, books and productions. Adélie Penguins * Johnson * Kowalski * Manfredi * Uncle Nigel * Private * Rico * Skipper * Skipper's past girlfriend† African Elephants * Unidentified elephant Alligators * Roger Antelopes * Master Antelope * Antelope driver * Anthony * Kuo * Kung Pao * Meng Tao * Tom Ants * Azteca * Bala * Barbatus† * Flying ants ** Cutter * Foreman† * Grebs * Queen Invicta * Mandible† * Queen Ant * Ridgeway† * Weaver * Z Armadillos * The Armadillo Kid * Bibo * Verminator's armadillos Asian Golden Cats * Mei Ling Aye-Ayes * Brodney * Bronda * Brosalind * Maurice Baboons * Baboon Boss * Darla * Other Central Park Zoo's baboons Badgers * Badger Bandits * Badger Twins† * Becky * Stacy Bats * Andy Fairfax Beavers * Boris * Carlos * James * Kendall * Logan Bees * Barry B. Benson * Janet Benson * Martin Benson * Dean Buzzwell * Chet * Jeanette Chung * Lou Lo Duca * Adam Flayman * Graduation announcer * Honex Tour Guide * Bee Larry King * Pollen Jocks * Queen Bee Bergens * Bernice * Bridget * Buzby * Chad * Chef† * King Gristle Jr. * King Gristle Sr. * Groth * Todd Birds * Bluebird† * Rufus * Snow White's birds Boa Costrictors * Savio Boovs * Kyle * Oh * Sharzod * Smek Brown Bears * Master Bear * Sonya * The Three Bears ** Baby Bear ** Mama Bear† ** Papa Bear * Vincent Butterflies * Bramber * Brendan * Butterfly * Butterfly Queen† * Insectosaurus (mutated) Camels * Nick (camel) * Nick's partner Cats * Asenath's cat * Bork the Bold's tabby cat * Dulcinea * El Guante Blanco * Kelsey Grammer's cat * Kitty Softpaws * Kova * Max * Pig * Puss in Boots * The Three Diablos ** Gonzalo ** Perla ** Timmy * Tiger Cattle * Master Bull * The Cow * El Diablo * Kai† Chameleons * Central Park Zoo's chameleons * Maggie the Unwashed * Masikura Chickens * Babs * Blue Hen * Bunty * Chichillen * Master Chicken * Chicken's mate * Chicklet ** Other 7 Chicken's offsprings * Cockatrice * Edwina† * Fowler * Ginger * Mac * Rocky * Thawfest Hen * Tuffnut's Chicken Chimpanzees * Caeser * Lulu * Mason * Phil * Stanislav Cobras * Central Park Zoo's cobras * Doctor S * Fu-xi * Hotep and Huy's cobras† * Moses' Staff (during trasformation) Cockroach * Brahdhi * The Broaches * Chauncey * Dr. Cockroach (1/2 cockroach, 1/2 human) Cougars * The Cougar Coverton's species * Coverlord * Coverton Coyotes * Tommy Cranes * Crane * Yan Fan Crickets * Chetzuki * Jiminy Cricket * Hayaku Crocodiles * Princess Amy * Barnebis * Central Park Zoo's crocodile * Master Croc * Croc Bandits ** Bing ** Fung ** Gahri ** Irwin ** Lidong ** Wall Eye * Queen Crocodile * Crocodile Ambassador * Crocodile Army ** Rong * Crocodile Sergeant * Imperial Golden Croc Gang * Lil' Arms Magee * Ngoh Wan Crocodile Clan * Water * Wool Stealing Crocodile Bandits Crows * The Crows Crowned Lemurs * Clover * Crimson * Pancho * Grandma Rose† Dodo Birds * Dode Dogs * Abby * Mr. Chew * Dancing Dogs * Master Dog * Dog Judge * Elmer * Forever Puppy * Gromit * Lun * Mongrel * Moses' dogs * Nugent * Mr. Peabody * Philip * Pingjun * Puppy Dog * Spike * Mrs. Tweedy's dogs * Lil Woofs Dolphins * Blowhole * Master Dolphin * Doris * Kipper * Sebastian the Whale-Washin' Dolphin (fake identity) * Trent Donkeys * Gabby * Donkey * Donkey's grandmother * Dronkeys (1/2 donkey, 1/2 dragon) * Jermece Dragons See Category:Dragons Ducks * Bradley * Eggy * Mother Duck * Ramona * Samuel Dwarfs * Evil Gnomes * False Rumpelstilskin (possibly) * Farquaad (1/2 dwarf, 1/2 human) * Rumpelstiltskin * The 7 Dwarfs ** Grumpy ** Happy ** The other five dwarfs Eagles * The Eagle * Master Eagle Fairies * Baby Tooth * Fairy Godmother† * Prince Charming (1/2 fairy, 1/2 human)† * Tinkerbell * Toothiana Falcons * The Falcon† * Kitka Fanalokas * Bruce * Karl Ferrets * Zoe Fish * Angie * Mussel Crowe * Katie Current * Earl† * Headphone Guy * Knuckles * Lola * Oscar * Mrs. Sanchez * Cod Stewart Flamingos * Pinky * Other Central Park Zoo's flamingos * Vincent Flies * Musca Fossas * Baby Fossa * King Fossa† * Foosa Babe * The Fossas Foxes * Junjie * Kai * Mei Ling * Mei * Qinchu Frogs * The Frog† * Master Frog * Gulpy * King Harold (initially human)† * Henchfrogs ** Marcel * Le Frog * Marty * Miss Frog * Tadpoles * Toad Gallaxhar's species * Gallaxhar† * Gallaxhar's clones† * Gallaxhar's parents† * Gallaxhar's wife† Geckos * Ace Gecko * Stevie (gecko) Geese * Chang * Zu Chunhua * Fifi† * Golden Goose * Ho * Mr. Ping * Mr. Ping's father† * Mr. Ping's grandfather† * The Terror * Zan * Zeng Gerbils * Gilbert * Sullivan Giant Pandas * Bad Po† * Bao * Dim * Grandma * Hom Lee * Lei Lei * Mei Mei * Po * Po's mother† * Li Shan * Sum Giraffes * Joe the Witch Doctor * Melman * Melman's mother * Stephen Goats * Wu Yong Gods * Egyptian Gods * Eris * God ** Angel of Death * Gods of El Drorado * The Man in the Moon * Pitch Black† Goldfish * Chantel DuBois's first goldfish† * Muganwatch * Pegleg's Goldfish Gorgs * Baby Gorgs * Gorg Commander Great White Sharks * Frankie† * Frankie and Lenny's Grandmother * Lenny * Lenny's mother * Don Lino * Other Great White Sharks gangsters * The Shark† * Lord Shark Hammerhead Sharks * Giuseppe Hamsters * Waterskiing Hamster Harp Seals * Short Fuse Hermit Crabs * Clap * Clip * Crazy Joe Hippos * Gloria * Moto Moto Hornets * The Hornets Horses * Altivo * Boomerang * Chica Linda * Donkey (during trasformation)) * Esmeralda, Esperanza and Ernestina * Esperanza * Rain * Spirit * Spirit Jr. Humans See List of humans Indian Elephants * Burt * Burt's partner * Grandmother Elephant * Manu * Maya Indri * Koto† * Sage Jaguars * Gia * Javier Jellyfish * Bernie * Ernie * Christina Kangaroos * Joey Koalas * Leonard Leopards * Chaz * Duke Leopard Seals * Hunter * The Leopard Seals† Leopard Sharks * Don Feinberg Lions * Alex * Bernie * Florrie * Hunter * Kate * Larry * Leo * Lily * Makunga * Sarmoti * Sierra * Teetsi * Zuba Lobsters * Colonel Bovane * Chrome Claw * Cajun Cliche† * Emerson * The Lobsters Loris * Tong Fo * Tong Lo Megamind's species * Megamind * Megamind's Father† * Megamind's Mother† Mermaids * Little Mermaid Moles * Milton Mice * European Mouse * Fartholomew Fishflinger† * Space Mice * The Three Blind Mice Mooses * Bullwinkle J. Moose Mosquitos * Mooseblood Mountain Gorillas * Bada * Bing * Can-Shoo * Cheen-Gwan * Master Gorilla * Gorilla Army * Gorilla bandit * Great Gorilla * Lei Kung * Metal Mouse Lemurs * Mort Nightmares * Onyx† Octopuses * Dave * Luca * The Octopuses Ogres * Baby Ogres ** Farkle ** Felicia ** Fergus * Fiona (initially human) * Ogre Resistance ** Brogan ** Cookie ** Gretched ** Krekraw * Slave ogres * Shrek * Shrek's Father† * Shrek's Mother† * Tranche Opossums * Heather * Ma * Ozzie Ostrichs * Shelly * Other Central Park Zoo's ostrichs Otters * Antonio * Marlene Peacocks * Shen† * Shen's Parents† Pigeons * Frankie Piranhas * Minion Porcupines * Bucky * Central Park Zoo's porcupines * Lou * Quillo * Penny * Master Porcupine† * Spike Polar Bears * Corporal * North Wind's polar bear agents * Ted Pigs * Bao * Brandt * Chad * Dom * Lamarr * Lao * Mayor Pig * The Three Little Pigs * Toby * Tsao Praying Mantis * Dosu * Mantis * Mantis' father† * Mantis' mother * Hao Ming * Princess Thora Puffer Fish * Sykes Puffins * Hans Racoons * Archie * RJ * RJ's family† Rabbits * E. Aster Bunnymund * Wo Hop * Hutch (1/2 rabbit, 1/2 human) * Verminator's rabbits * Were-Rabbit† Rats * Artist the Rat * Balloon seller * Blonde Henchrat† * Officer Collin * Dirtbeard * Edna * Fat Barry† * Fetcher * Harold the Bread Prophet * Roddy St. James * Ladykiller† * Fergus Malone * Granny Malone * Jojo Malone * Liam Malone * Mr. Malone * Mrs. Malone * Rita Malone * Shocky Malone * Market trader * Nick * Pegleg * Sewer Rats ** Rat King * Sid * Spike * Tex * Thimblenose Ted† * Verminator's rats * Whitey Red Pandas * Shifu Red Rhodesian Slashers (Felinus infernus) * Bitsy * Max (fake identity) Reindeers * Santa Claus's reindeers Ring-tailed Lemurs * Prince Barty * King Julien XII * Uncle King Julien * King Julien the Hygienic† * King Julien the Terrible† * Princess Julienne * Magic Steve† Rhinos * Roy * Thundering Rhino† * Vachir† Robots * Alien Robot * Brainbots * Dinotruxs * Lemmy (LEM-R) * Mega-Gecko * MEGA-MEGAmind * Jane Moosefield * Robot-squirrel * Turbo Toilet 2000† * Voltron Scorpions * Fred the Giant Scorpion * Scorpio * Scorpion Seahorses * Fish Fingers * Lucky Day * Salmonella * Yellow Tail Sea Lions * Stefano Sea Turtles * El Dorado's giant turtle * The Turtles Sentient Egg * Humpty Dumpty† * Easter Eggs† * Warrior Eggs Sheep * Black Sheep * Flossie * Fungus * Phil * Randy * Soothsayer * Willie (sheep) Skunks * Central Park Zoo's skunks * Stella Sloths * Belt Slugs * Queen Bananica * Esgargantua * The Slugs Snails * Breakneck * Burn * Can't Tuck Snail * Carl * Chet * Deuce * Hi Larious * Mega Snails * Paul * Richie * Mel Shellman * Skidmark * Smoove Move * Tiffany * Turbo * Whiplash * White Shadow Snakeheads * The Snakehead† Snow Leopards * Ladies of the Shade ** Leopard Twins ** Song ** Su * Lian * Mei Ling * Peng * Tai Lung† * Wu Sisters† ** Su Wu† ** Wan Wu† ** Wing Wu† Snow Owls * Eva Spiders * Giant Albino Spider Spider Monkeys * Central Park Zoo's spider monkeys * Gilded Emperor * Wu Kong * Monkey * Monkey Chain Gang * Monkey's mother† * Tito Lopez's monkeys Squirrels * Fred * Golden Squirrel† * Granny Squirrel * Hammy * The Red Squirrel * Rocket J. Squirrel Swordfish * The Swordfish Tenrecs * Timo Termites * Termite Queen† * The Termites† Tigers * Blake * Tigress * Tigress' parents * Victoria * Vitaly * Vitaly's wife Toucans * Central Park Zoo's toucan * Xixi Trolls * Moxie Dewdrop * Harper * Aspen Heitz * King Peppy * Grandma Rosiepuff† * The Snack Pack ** Biggie ** Branch ** Chenille ** Cooper ** Creek† ** Guy Diamond ** Fuzzbert ** Poppy ** Satin ** Smidge ** DJ Suki * Mandy Sparkledust Turtles * Mama Tortoise * Oogway† * Rockwell * Verne Vipers * Viper Clan ** Great Master Viper ** Viper ** Viper's mother Walruses * Rhonda Warthogs * Bian Zao * Britney * Taotie * Wilbur Wasps * Chip * Muffy† Water Buffalos * Bataar * Chulun * Grim * Lu Kang * Lee * Jing Mei * Shengqi * Storming Ox * Temutai * Shi Wo Werewolves * Man-Beast Whales * Hammerhead Whale * Janice Wildbeests * Wigman Wildebeest Wild Boars * Master Boar * Bjorn Boar * Master Boars Witches * Baba * Evil Queen * Griselda * Luna * Rumpelstiltskin's wicthes * Witch Guard Wolves * Big Bad Wolf * Big Jun * Classified * Classified's parents * Kang * Kang's wolves * Lang Shadow Army * Lin Kuei ** Heilang ** Other Lin Kuei's members * Wolf Army† ** Boss Wolf† * Wolf Slashers Worms * Mr. Dinkles Yaks * Hammerhead Yak * Pepe * Sam * Yakkity Jorgenson Yetis * The Yetis Zebras * Marty * Marty's herd Zombies * Drools * Evil Pineapple * Hans * Mutant Pumpkins† * Wicked Jack† * Zombie Carrots† * Zombie Moon Ape Category:Lists Category:Species